Elizabeth Jane Wendy Darling
by musiclover0012
Summary: We have all heard of the story of Peter Pan and how Wendy grew up and had Jane and then had Margaret and so on, and so on... Well this story is about Margaret's daughter, Elizabeth Jane Wendy Darling and her adventures with the 'Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up'.


**This is a new story that I'm writing and is a sequel to Peter Pan (2003).**

*********NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*******I DON'T OWN PETER PAN*******ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.J HOGAN*********

**-musiclover0012**

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

_**Charlotte Amelia Grace Darling-Kingston**_- OC - Daughter of Elizabeth = Great great granddaughter of Wendy = **NARRATOR**

_**Elizabeth JaneWendy Darling-Thompson**_- OC - Daughter of Margaret = Great granddaughter of Wendy).

_**Peter Pan**_- The 'Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up'

_**Tinker Bell**_- Peter Pan's fairy

_**Alfie Peter Callum Darling**_- OC - Son of Lewis = Great grandson of John

_**Daniel Thomas Jack Darling**_- OC -Son of William =Great grandson of Michael

_**Joseph Oliver Darling**_- OC -Son of Tyler = Great grandson of Slightly

_**Dylan Charlie Darling**_- OC -Son of Luke = Great grandson of Tootles

_**Max Benjamin Darling**_- OC -Son of Matthew = Great grandson of Nibs

_**Connor Jacob Darling**_- OC -Son of Adam = Great grandson of Curly

_**Henry Harrison Darling**_- OC -Son of Lucas = Great grandson of Twin #1

_**Harry Harvey Darling**_- OC -Son of Louis = Great grandson of Twin #2

* * *

><p>We have all heard of the story of Peter Pan and how Wendy grew up and had Jane and Jane then had Margaret and so on, and so on...<p>

Well this story is about Margaret's daughter, Elizabeth Jane Wendy Darling and her adventures with the 'Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up'.

* * *

><p>My grandmother Margaret, my great grandmother Jane and my great great grandmother Wendy experienced many adventures with Peter Pan, the Boy Who wouldn't Grow Up. They had adventures fighting pirates, celebrating with Indians and dancing with the fairies and when they returned home they would share their adventures with their children. Now I'm going to tell you the story of my mother, Elizabeth Jane Wendy Darling-Thompson, and her adventure to Neverland...<p>

13 years ago,

Elizabeth was a 12 year old girl with beautiful brown hair and blue eyes and a very mother-like character giving a very big similarity to her great grandmother Wendy Darling. She could've been the complete replica of Wendy as she had both the same personality and physical features.

Elizabeth and her many cousins lived in the Darling house and dreamt of all the adventures they would someday have with the one and only Peter Pan, little did they know that that day was arriving very quickly...

Margaret was sitting in an armchair in the nursery surrounded by the Darling children anxiously waiting for the story she was about to tell. The many Darling children consisted of the great grandchildren of Wendy, John, Michael, Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs, and the Twins. There was Elizabeth great granddaughter of Wendy, Alfie, great grandson of John, Daniel, great grandson of Michael, Joseph, great grandson of Slightly, Dylan, great grandson of Tootles, Max, great grandson of Nibs, Connor, great grandson of Curly, Henry, great grandson of Twin #1, and finally Harry, the great grandson of Twin #2.

"Now is everybody ready for a story?" Margaret said, sitting in her seat

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the children cried

"What story are you going to tell today mother?!" Elizabeth asked her mother

"I thought I'd tell the story of Cinderella today" Margaret answered

"No!" the children exclaimed disappointed

"Cinderella?! Why not Peter Pan?!" Alfie said

"Well my dear nephew, I thought that you have all heard the story of Peter Pan so many times that you would want to hear another story tonight" she answered

"Alright then mother" Elizabeth said as she settled down

"Okay then..." Margaret said "once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella and she loved her mother very much but one day her mother got sick-" and the story continued for an hour until "-and she and Prince Charming lived happily ever after-"

"Are you telling the children those ridiculous stories again Margaret?!" Robert, Elizabeth's father, yelled from down the hallway and marched angrily into the nursery. All the children ran out of the room once the doorway was cleared to hide. "Elizabeth is almost thirteen years old, Margaret! She must learn how to be a proper lady!"

"Robert! She is still a child and she will be a proper lady!" Margaret says in her calm soothing voice to her husband

"No Margaret! If you fill her head with more of those silly stories she will never behave like a lady!" he yells

"Robert I tell you-"

"No! Elizabeth will no longer hear any more of those lousy fairytales and will have her own room where she will learn to be a lady!" Robert yelled and turned to face Elizabeth, eyes red and filled with tears from crying "You hear me young lady?! That was the last time you'd hear a story ever again and this will be your last night in the nursery!"

"Robert we will discuss this another time!" she tells her husband as she takes him out of the nursery "Sleep Elizabeth, and don't worry..."

Alfie, Daniel, Joseph, Dylan, Max, Connor, Henry and Harry walked reluctantly into the nursery where they sat at Elizabeth's bed and watched her sob her eyes out and trying to comfort her but after minutes nothing helped so they got into their bed's and began to sleep. Even though her family was able to sleep soundly, Elizabeth couldn't and like she was before she cried and cried and she had no idea who was listening in.

Peter Pan had visited the Darling home ever since Wendy returned home but his visits became consistent when Margaret fled Neverland to return home. Peter had become lonely when Margaret left Neverland. There was nothing to do, no fighting pirates, no new Lost Boys, and no Darling children. Peter heard of another boy living in Neverland but never succeeded in finding him so he returned to his daily visits to the Darling household. Now this particular night when he came to visit all he could hear was the sobbing of a young girl, the sound of her sobbing made a tear roll down his face and couldn't control his curiosity and peeked into the window to find many bunk beds with young boys lying asleep in them and then saw the young girl in her bed crawled up like a ball.

Elizabeth was still awake when she saw a shadow by the window and within seconds she had stopped her crying and sat in her bed looking carefully until she saw a head, the head of a boy, peek into the room and immediately she lied down and pretended to sleep until she heard footsteps coming from the window. The boy came to her bedside

"Margaret is that you?" he whispered, tapping her gently.

Elizabeth rolled over to see the boy. He had blond hair and dazzling blue eyes but she couldn't see anymore for the boy flew back against the wall

"Who are you?!" he said, Elizabeth sat on her bed looking at the interesting boy who had flown into the nursery from the window and finally she answered

"My name is Elizabeth Jane-"

"Jane!" he repeated with a tone of remembrance

-Wendy-"

"Wendy!" he repeated after her, again with a tone of remembrance

"-Thompson" Elizabeth finished

"Thompson?!" he repeated shocked as if he was expecting something else

"Yes Elizabeth Jane Wendy Thompson" Elizabeth clarified

"Who's your mother Elizabeth?" the boy asked reluctantly coming forward to face her

"Margaret..." she answered

"Very well then" he said finally making his choice and moving into the light where Elizabeth could have a better look at him. He wore clothing made of leaves and vines and he was barefoot too. All that Elizabeth could possibly think about the boy was '_How could his mother approve of him?' _then she realized that maybe he didn't even have a mother.

"Boy? Do you have a mother?"

"No" he replied

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked him, hoping for a certain answer

"Peter Pan!" he answered

"So you really are here!" Elizabeth exclaimed with joy

"Margaret did talk about me then!" Peter says

"


End file.
